Somewhere Fun
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: She asked to go somewhere fun, and he wanted to be with her. A date that soon turned into something much more beautiful. Another original SonAmy fic. Please R&R! Now a "Two-Shot", meaning there are two chapters!
1. Part 1

Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008.

Sonic and Amy

_Somewhere Fun..._

Background: This story takes place after episode 35 of Sonic X, "Sonic's Big Break". This doesn't change the episode, but will use it for the story. The actual timing of this story takes place after the Space Colony Ark episode. Enjoy!

Yesterday had been a wild day, and Sonic knew it was time to relax. He wanted to kick back and rest, especially the trying day he and the others had just gone through. But then again, he knew there was something else he could do.

_"I'll tell you about Shadow if you promise to take me some place fun!"_

_"But we are having fun here, Amy!"_

_"But my idea of fun is seeing a movie or having a pizza..."_

A glimmer appeared in Sonic's eye.

_Somewhere fun, huh?_ Sonic thought to himself.

Amy, along with everyone else, was definitely exhausted from the battle and near losses of Sonic the day before. She was just resting in the attic of Chris's house, sitting on a bean bag. However, her mind, as usual, rampaged with one thought.

_I was so close to getting Sonic to go on a date with me. If I had just made him promise, but his happy-go-lucky attitude, and that smile... he got to me again, that blue wonder..._

Even though Amy was frustrated, when she thought of Sonic, her tense face turned immediately to bliss, as she envisioned Sonic and herself on a date.

_Just the two of us, alone, having fun... It would be so wonderful... And I know, one day, he'll ask me out, and we'll have the best day together..._

With her eyes closed, Amy wouldn't have noticed that Sonic had entered the attic, looking for her. Now, he kneeled before her, wondering if she was asleep.

With worry running through his mind, Sonic thought, _Should I wake her? Even when she sees it's me, I might get a dose of her hammer..._

But then, thinking about what she had said to him, he brought up the courage, and he whispered, "Amy, are you awake?"

At that instant, Amy's dreaming mind snapped back to reality when she heard Sonic's voice, and she sat up and looked at Sonic, who instinctively threw up his arms to defend himself from her hammer. But she didn't bring out the hammer. Instead, she brought out a smile that would light up the night.

"Sonic!" Amy said, just barely keeping herself from tackling Sonic from the wonderful surprise.

Seeing that he was safe, for now, Sonic lowered his arms and smiled, saying, "Hi, Amy. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Amy said, her voice slightly constricted from wondering if Sonic was just about to do what she had just been daydreaming about.

"Well, I was thinking about how you wanted to go somewhere fun, so I thought you would like to... I don't know, maybe go have a pizza?" Sonic replied, angry at himself for not coming up for his own idea.

But the next thing that happened shocked him, but told him he didn't do wrong. Amy's eyes fluttered for a moment, then she fell backwards onto the bean bag.

"Amy?!" Sonic quickly said, not expecting her to faint.

Sonic leaned forward and placed a hand on her forehead, then brought it down to her cheek and gently rubbed, trying to rouse her from her sudden sleep.

_Wow, I ask her out and this happens? Must've done something right..._ Sonic thought to himself.

After a moment of prodding Amy, she finally shifted and her eyes flitted open again. She looked at Sonic, who smiled and said, "Hey, welcome back."

"Oh, Sonic, was I dreaming? Or did you really just ask me out?" Amy said, still half-dazed.

Sonic only winked and Amy sat up, her smile appearing again, and she said, "You did?! Then yes! I'd love to go!"

"Great!" Sonic said, giving Amy his hand and pulling the two of them up. When they stood, though, Amy's legs then wobbled and she nearly fell face first.

"Whoa! I've got you!" Sonic exclaimed, reaching in front of Amy and grabbing her by her shoulders, steadying her as she shook her head out of her dreaminess.

"Sorry, Sonic, I'm just a little excited," Amy said, her voice wavering from being like this in front of Sonic. But to feel Sonic's arms safely holding her made her almost faint again.

"Don't be sorry, I'm excited too! Come on, let's get going!" Sonic told her brightly, and the pink hedgehog quickly stood steady and nodded, smiling once again.

The two hedgehogs sat at a pizza parlor, secluded from the others thanks to the owner, who had heard all about Sonic and his friends on TV. There was not another person in the room the two sat in, and they were waiting for their pizza to come out.

Amy and Sonic were just happy to be with each other, and didn't say much for the first 5 minutes they sat waiting.

At one point, Amy then asked Sonic, "So, why did you ask me out today?"

Sonic had been relaxing idly, but then he looked at Amy, who then said, "I bet it was just because I freed you from Prison Island."

Sonic, despite the bitter undertone in her voice, smiled and replied, "That's not it."

Amy looked up at Sonic in half-surprise, half-expectation, and she asked, "Then how come?"

Sonic leaned forward towards Amy and said, "Well, I knew you wanted to go do something fun with me, and I knew that you've been really patient with me, so I wanted to go out and have a good time with you."

Amy smiled at Sonic upon hearing this, but the question that filled her mind floated in front of her eyes:

_But why did you take so long to ask me out?_

This question was just about to come out of her mouth, when the owner of the pizza parlor came out with the pizza and said, "Ahh, and here we go'a! One pizza for the hero and his cute'a date!" (I'm not very good at accents in writing).

The two looked up and Sonic said, "Great!"

The owner put the pizza down on the table and then said, "Now you enjoy the pizza! It's on the house!"

The two hedgehogs looked at the owner and said, "Thank you!"

"Ahh, my pleasure! It's the least I can do for a hero like Sonic!" The owner proudly stated.

Then the owner left, and the two hedgehogs took a slice of pizza each. Amy picked hers up and blew on it since it was obviously hot, but Sonic didn't take the same precaution. He quickly just picked one up and bit into it, and paid for it immediately.

"YAHHHHHHH!!" Sonic cried out, dropping the piece back onto the table and waving his hand over his tongue.

"What's wrong, Sonic?!" Amy asked in alarm.

"'T wa' 'OT!" Sonic tried to say, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as his eyes watered from the burn.

Amy, across the table, felt sorry for Sonic, but then, she realized that she had the perfect opportunity.

Sonic turned to the side as he tried to wave away the burn, and Amy then got up and slid into the booth Sonic was sitting in, and said, "Here Sonic. Mine's already cooled."

Sonic turned back to Amy, who was sitting very close to him, and Amy offered the pizza slice to him. He eyed it nervously, obviously losing his confidence in dating already.

"Don't be afraid, Sonic," Amy soothingly told him.

Sonic leaned forward and took a bite from the slice of pizza Amy held. When he found it wasn't scalding hot, his face returned to contentment, and he smiled at Amy.

"Mmm, thanks Amy," Sonic said gratefully to Amy, who then scooted closer to Sonic and took a bite of the pizza herself, and then offered the slice back to Sonic.

Even though they were sharing the same slice of pizza, Sonic didn't mind. In fact, inside of himself, he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling as he sat there with Amy eating the pizza with her.

He didn't even notice at first that he had put an arm around Amy and pulled her closer, but when he did, he smiled all the more.

After eating the first slice together, Sonic said to Amy, "Thanks, Amy. I'm not too good at dating..."

"You're only as good as I think, and you're wonderful!" Amy told him cheerily, her smile giving more confidence to the blue hedgehog.

The hedgehogs continued eating the pizza for a little while, and after eating about two thirds of the pizza with Amy, Sonic leaned back and said, "Boy, that was good!"

Amy leaned onto Sonic and said, "Yeah, it sure was..."

Sonic smiled at her touch, and he knew he couldn't stop their date here. Then, he got an idea, and he smiled inside for coming up with this one.

"Hey, Amy?" Sonic started, frustrated that he was becoming nervous again.

"Hmm?" Amy asked, content from the date already but listening attentively.

"How about we go to Green Fields and relax together? I've passed through it a lot, and it's quite pretty," Sonic suggested.

Amy looked up at Sonic with her relieving, and for Sonic, inviting, smile, and she said, "Sure! That sounds romantic!"

Though Sonic's ears drooped a little and he chuckled nervously, he realized now that romantic was something he wanted in this date.

"Wow, Sonic, it's breathtaking!" Amy said, looking about Green Fields with awe.

Indeed, the rolling landscape stretched out in all directions, smooth with occasional gentle hills, and brilliantly green; as Sonic put it, as green as Amy's eyes.

"I'd thought you'd like it," Sonic said, laying down in the grass and looking up into the sky.

Amy sat down beside him and looked around, and said, "This is such a beautiful place. This is why I wanted to go out with you. You always know the most romantic places to go. This is wonderful."

Sonic smiled and said, "I'm glad I asked you out now. I'm having a good time myself, and I really enjoy being with you Amy. It makes me feel great to relax with someone like you."

Amy turned and the two looked into each others' eyes, smiling widely. Sonic then gave Amy his hand and she took it and squeezed it, holding it with all her heart.

Sonic laid his head back on the grass and closed his eyes, and Amy looked down at the grass, and said, "I wish this day wouldn't have to end. I'm so happy right now. I just wish I could hold onto this moment forever."

Sonic opened his eyes again and looked at Amy, who was looking out at the landscape. Now, Sonic noticed, with worry and a pang of sadness, that Amy's eyes reflected hurt. Sonic couldn't stand to see pain in Amy, in any way, and that's when he realized what he had to say to her before this wonderful date ended.

Sonic then sat up next to Amy, who turned her head to Sonic, and the blue hedgehog said, "Amy, there's something I want to tell you."

Amy then turned full on to Sonic, as he did likewise, and he took both of her hands in his. Now, Amy looked at Sonic with that same look of invitation, as if she were saying, "_Please, tell me what I've longed to hear_."

Sonic then said, "I've been wondering if I should have told you this today. But now, I realize I was wrong not to have said this a long time ago."

Amy's eyes began to glisten with Sonic's words, and the blue hedgehog then wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her closer to him. Amy's beautiful smile was infectious, and Sonic felt his own face pulling with a smile.

As Sonic brought his face close to Amy's, the girl whispered, "Sonic..."

Then, in a whisper himself, Sonic told Amy, "Amy, what I'm trying to tell you is..."

Sonic paused, and Amy brought her own face closer to his and whispered, "Say it, Sonic..."

Sonic's eyes gleamed themselves and he finished, "Amy, I love you..."

Amy's eyes then released a tear, and she almost inaudibly replied, "Oh, Sonic, I knew it was true... because I love you too..."

Sonic brought up a gentle hand and placed it on Amy's face, tracing his fingers over her soft cheek and delicately over her lips. Amy half-lidded her eyes and sighed softly, taking in the almost heavenly thing that she was experiencing.

Then, to cement the entire moment, Sonic then said, "I hope this can make up for all the time I've made you wait..."

Then, the two of them then closed the 3 inch gap between their faces and their lips softly joined, brushing each other with the utmost care. Sonic dropped his hand back down to hers and they squeezed each others' hands, holding onto their love as they kissed each other. Sonic felt his own eyes leak tears, but then, he felt Amy's loving touch on his face, wiping away a tear. For several moments, they continued to hold each other in silence, their lips gently caressing.

What started out as something fun... turned into something that the two would never forget, and that they both knew would join them forever in that kiss.


	2. Part 2

Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2010.

Sonic and Amy

_Somewhere Fun_: Extended Chapter

Here's the first continuation of one of my oneshots. And yes, I said "first". At the suggestion of a couple readers, I decided that I am going to write extensions to all five of my oneshots. Enjoy!

* * *

What happened yesterday was one of the most amazing things that ever happened in the lives of two particular hedgehogs. Indeed, Sonic and Amy realized in full how deeply the love the other had for them went.

Yesterday's date had been wonderful, Sonic thought, but now that he had finally told Amy what he had been holding back for so long, he didn't want to be away from Amy. That's why the two of them had spent the whole night together, never away from each other. They eventually fell asleep in the attic of Chris's house, having kissed many times and just holding each other, wondering how they could've gone on before without the other near.

But now, Sonic, alone for the moment, was encouraged more than ever to take Amy on another date. In fact, he wanted to do it today. But then, something crossed his mind.

_What if she doesn't want me around her all the time? What if I annoy her?_

But just as that thought threatened to stop another date from happening, Sonic, who had been laying on the roof of the house as usual, was joined by Amy, who jumped up and tried to pull herself up to the roof as well.

"Amy!"

Sonic reached over to Amy's hands and pulled her up, her smiling face emerging from the side of the house as he helped her. As she got her feet up on the roof, she reached towards Sonic and hugged him, saying, "Here you are. I was wondering where you had gone off too."

Sonic pulled Amy close to him, a smile on his face as well, and embraced her, holding her close.

"I feel like... a load of bricks have been taken from my heart, Sonic. To finally know that you love me... It's almost too good to be-"

But she stopped when Sonic softly kissed her cheek, smiling, and he whispered, "This, Amy, is too good to be fake."

Amy smiled, and the two looked at each other now, before finally giving in and kissing, wrapping their arms around each other, a loving warmth racing through them.

They kissed for a few moments before finally breaking apart and hugging some more, looking out over the city from the top of the house.

"Amy?"

The pink hedgehog turned to her blue lover, and he continued, "Would you like to go on another date?"

Sonic watched as Amy's face shone like the sun, as she answered, "Oh yes, Sonic! I'd love that!"

Sonic smiled, tracing his hand over Amy's smiling face.

"Where would you like to go?" Sonic inquired of his beloved Amy, at which she told him, "Wherever you think we'd both be happy. I'd be happy just walking around town with you."

"I like that idea."

Sonic and Amy then stood up, when Sonic thought of something.

"Hey, Amy! Look up there!" Sonic said, pointing to the sky in surprise.

"Huh? What is it?" Amy looked up suddenly, not realizing that Sonic had a little scheme, which he started by sweeping Amy off her feet into his arms.

"AH! Oh Sonic!"

"Now hold on, Amy," Sonic said slyly, winking at her, and she held tightly to the blue hedgehog.

In a graceful move, Sonic leaped off the roof, making Amy take in a breath, and came down and landed on the ground level, never jostling Amy in any way.

"WOW! Sonic, that was great!" Amy said admiringly, gazing at her blue beloved in awe.

"I thought it'd be faster, and, like you say... romantic."

Amy nodded, her eyes half-lidded as she leaned forward and kissed Sonic again, making the blue hedgehog blush and beam.

"Thank you Sonic. You always know how to make me happy."

Sonic set Amy on her feet and then extended his hand. She took it, the two exchanging another gaze, and the two hedgehogs went off towards town.

***

All they could do for a long time was just walk. The presence of the other filled them with warmth and love, and they didn't want to break the tenderness they were having together, just walking.

Few people were around as they walked on, so the two weren't bothered because of their fame from the other day (Keep in mind, this is soon after Space Colony ARK).

But then, they came upon a large park, at which Amy said, "Race ya to that pond!"

Amy then sprinted away from Sonic, laughing with glee, as Sonic smiled and "ran" after her. Sonic let Amy stay in front on their way to the pond, but Amy then yelled back, "Oh come on! Don't tell me mister "fastest thing alive" can't get past me!"

But wasn't she surprised, when she turned back towards the pond only to run right into Sonic, who lifted her off the ground and spun her, smiling and saying, "Is that fast enough?"

Amy giggled with the sudden surprise, as Sonic set her down.

"I knew you were pulling my leg. But then again, I'm not upset. I always love it when you tease me."

"Really?"

Amy nodded and continued, "Yeah, I love it. It always brightens me up, even if I'm sad."

Sonic smiled at the beautiful girl he still had his arms around, and said, "Well, you might love me teasing you, but I think you love this a little more."

Sonic then pressed his lips against hers, making her gasp softly but then sigh in ecstacy. Sonic kissed Amy for several seconds before breaking away, looking and smiling at Amy's blushing face.

"Yeah, I think I love that a tiny bit more..." Amy breathed, smiling widely.

Sonic laughed softly, hugging Amy, receiving her hug back, and Sonic sat down beside the pond.

Amy, wanting to be close with Sonic, sat in his lap, as the two looked out over the deep blue water.

"Mmm, Amy... You're so warm."

"You think I'm warm? If you were me, you'd know you're the one who's warm."

The two giggled, as Sonic nuzzled the side of Amy's face, making her sigh softly some more.

"This is what I've always wanted," Amy said euphorically.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know that I went off and said things like I want you to ask me to marry you, and things like that..."

Amy stopped for a moment, at which Sonic closed his arms more tightly around her, and she continued, "But that was all talk. I do want to marry you, Sonic, don't you worry."

Sonic blushed at that comment, laughing nervously, at which Amy reached up to Sonic's face and gently caressed it.

"Don't worry Sonic. I could never imagine we're ready for that. All I wanted was your love, like this. This is all I've ever wanted."

"You and I both, Amy."

Sonic leaned forward and kissed Amy's cheek, making her giggle softly, and the pink hedgehog turned to Sonic, wrapping her arms around his neck before locking him in a deep kiss.

Sonic was almost suprised by how deeply Amy's tongue traveled, but he accepted her gladly, kissing her with all the passion and love in his heart.

It was only for a moment that they kissed like this, before Amy pulled back her head and panted a little, blushing brightly, her pretty face reddening deeper than her pink fur.

Sonic smiled, seeing the beautiful girl's face so happy, and he traced a finger along her cheeks, where she blushed. She crooned at the touch, before being silenced as Sonic now kissed Amy as deeply as she did.

Amy's eyes widened a little but they fell shut quickly, as their love poured from both of them. Sonic pulled Amy back and had her lay on top of him, their kiss getting ever deeper and more loving. They opened their eyes a little to gaze at the lovely green eyes that shone back at them. They felt and saw a burning red in the others' cheeks, and they couldn't do anything but kiss each other even harder. Deeply and dizzyingly, the two made out until they finally withdrew from each other, panting from the rush.

Sonic smiled, blushing bright red now too, and pulled the smiling, lovely Amy down to hug her, kissing her neck and nuzzling her face.

"I love you so much Sonic," Amy whispered, "Please, let me feel your softness more."

Sonic smiled, turning over with Amy in his arms so she was now lying on the soft grass with her lover hovering above her. Sonic then leaned down and kissed her neck and throat, making Amy moan and giggle.

Meanwhile, Sonic's hands traveled down Amy's side, caressing and rubbing her hips and belly. She uttered an audible sound of comfort and pleasure, at which Sonic smiled and nuzzled her nose.

"Kiss me, Sonic, please!"

Sonic didn't waste any time.

Now, Sonic was the one who was on the top, and he kissed Amy as deeply as he could, his tongue sliding and swirling far into Amy's mouth, making her moan deeply and loudly. Amy's hands only wanted Sonic to kiss her more, holding him by the back of his head until, finally, she pushed him away to breathe, the two staring with tears appearing in their eyes at the other.

Sonic pulled Amy up to hold her in his arms, still gazing into her crying, gorgeous eyes, as she gazed back at his.

"I love you Amy, I love you so much..." Sonic cried softly, as Amy said, "I will always love you, Sonic. Always..."

The two then just sat there together, hugging and rocking back and forth, their hearts pounding and their faces burning.

Finally, Amy said, "You know, Sonic. I know you were kinda nervous to ask me out again today, but I want you to know. We don't always need to go out."

"Really?" Sonic asked, surprised that Amy was saying this.

"Yeah. It would be enough for me just to sit with you, to be with you. We don't need to go anywhere to do that."

Sonic smiled, nodding and replying, "Then we'll keep these dates special."

"Perfect!" Amy answered brightly.

The two then closed their eyes and kissed one last time, their love bright and unbreakable. The two then got up, smiling at each other, holding hands, and went home.

They couldn't wait to go on another date...


End file.
